


The Lost Goddess

by Lady_War, theshipper09



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, God of Beans, I may have missed a few tags, Jason and Percy and Nico Friendship, Lost Goddess, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico is a Dork, Oops, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Will Solace, Sad and Happy, Some Humor, beans, hates jelly beans, just don't hurt her friends, she's very sweet and awesome, will make sense later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_War/pseuds/Lady_War, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipper09/pseuds/theshipper09
Summary: There is a goddess that nobody has ever heard of. Only the Greek gods have, but even they struggle to remember her.When another big prophecy is said by our favourite Oracle, an old story of a lost goddess is slowly being remembered. And to make it more interesting, only certain demigods can find this lost goddess. Can they find her before it's too late? Or can these certain demigods find her just in time? And when can these demigods get a break?Story also published on Wattpad.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro

We all know the story of how everything began. Of how in the beginning there was only Chaos, then he created Gaia and the rest is history. Well, there was one detail that everyone missed. There was also another goddess, Gaia's twin sister. The reason you've never heard of her, was because she didn't like attention or being in the spotlight. She despised it.

'Who is this goddess?' you might think. To answer your question, her name is Diona and this is her story.


	2. The Beginning of Well... Everything

Now to start off this lovely story, we have to go to the beginning of everything. Where Chaos did not create just one goddess, but two. Gaia and Diona were twins. Gaia being the goddess of the earth and Diona the goddess of power. It's not just like the power of strength and magic, but the power of everything. For example the power of knowledge or music or creativity. You get the point.

Now, what all good sisters do, is that they fight. And could these two sisters fight. I'm not talking about "You stole my hairbrush!" "Well, you weren't using it!" kind of fights. I'm talking about "I'm going to rip all of your limbs off including your head" kind of fights.

Usually, Gaia started the fights and Diona ended them. Diona hated fighting with her sister. She really loved her with all of her immortal heart. Gaia on the other hand, she was secretly jealous of her sister, hence why she always started the fights. 'Why can't I be the goddess of power?!' she thought to herself. 'I need something that Diona doesn't have. Something that will make her so jealous of me. But what?' Then it hit her. She will pray really, really nicely to Chaos and ask him for something.

And so she did. She prayed every morning and night. I'm not sure why Chaos did it. Maybe he got annoyed with her or he really liked her enough to do it, because one morning when Gaia woke up, BAM!, there was one of the most gorgeous men Gaia had ever seen in her life. Well, he was the first man she has ever seen. (Chaos doesn't count, he's a black ball of blackness and well... chaos) This gorgeous man had light blue skin like the kind of blue you get on a perfectly clear sky, long black hair and was only wearing lion cloth underwear.

"Hey baby. My name's Ouranos," said this gorgeous man. I know, weirdest/funniest/most inoperative name ever! But still, Gaia fell head over heels in love with him. She immediately took him to Diona to show him off. That didn't really work. Diona was really happy for her sister that she found love. That was definitely not the reaction Gaia was looking for.

That was the last time Gaia and Diona saw or talked to each other. Gaia and Ouranos got married and we all know how that ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The First Maiden Oath

After the whole Gaia situation, Diona tried to stay away from any form of drama. That worked... most of the time.

More and more gods and goddesses were created every day, it was getting really hard to find a place to hide from everyone and have some quiet time. The Gods started to take a likening in Diona. Seriously, being flirted with by the Gods the whole freaking time really gets on your nerves. Diona, being the kind goddess that she was, kindly said no. 

She really didn't want to be in a relationship. I mean just look how her sister's relationship is going. Like no thank you.

Unfortunately for her, the Gods didn't know what 'no' meant. The flirting got worst and worst. And every time she kindly said no.

This was really getting out of hand and also irritating. Like if you got flirted with the whole time by someone you really didn't want to go out with and kindly said no to them every time, how would you feel.

This continued for a long time, until one day she just about had had enough!

"I DON'T WANT A HUSBAND OR A LOVER OR TO BE WITH ANYONE! I NEVER WILL OR EVER WILL BE, SO SWEAR I ON THE RIVER STYX!" she screamed so hard that everyone heard her.

And so the first maiden oath was made. All the flirting instantly stopped. The Gods were really scared of Diona. Who wouldn't after all that?

Diona finally had some peace and quiet. No more drama for her! Or so she thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will poor Diona ever get some peace and quiet? Hopefully!


	4. A Dream Come Tru... Wait Nevermind

Diona has really lost her faith in the gods. Why do they keep trying to kill each other?!

First, it was her twin sister, Gaia, that convinced her sons to kill her husband, their father, and might she add "the love of her life". They didn't just slash him to death, no, they held him down and slashed off his... um ... private parts off with this new weapon, a scythe.

Now, this Kronos guy is the king of the whole freaking universe! You'd think that there would be peace finally for at least a few millennia, but noooooooo! Mr Slashy just had to swallow five of his newborn children, causing Rhea, his wife/sister, to hide the last child until he was old enough to rescue his brothers and sisters.

Then, there was this big stupid war between the Titans and these new, fresh out of daddy's stomach godly race. A lot of other minor Titans and gods chose a side. Diona, of course, didn't. She didn't want anything to do with this stupid war or any other stupid Titan or god thing.

Luckily for her, not choosing a side was actually a really great idea. The new godly race, now known as the Olympians, punished the ones that helped the Titans in the war. The Olympians didn't pay much attention to her. She doesn't think they even knew she existed.

Later, through the years, more and more gods and goddesses were born. Also, more Olympians were added. Some of these new gods and goddesses were actually quite nice and fun to be around. Another excellent thing, a lot of goddesses started taking the maiden oath. Diona began for the first time in her life to make friends. She enjoyed their company. Well... most of them...

One of the gods she found herself spending most of her time with, was Hades, the god of the Underworld. They surprisingly had a lot in common. She would sometimes help him with organizing the Underworld or Hades would help her find nice quiet places to relax in. They also shared a disliking of Zeus. Diona's reason being that she didn't like that Zeus was unfaithful to Hera, Zeus' wife/sister, and also his huge ego.

She also became friends with Apollo. Yeah, at first, he flirted with her, but later on, he got the message and stopped (surprisingly). When they were together, Apollo would perform his newest songs or poems while Diona would sit and listen and give her opinion. It was very entertaining for Diona.

Another shock too Diona, was she became friends with Aphrodite, goddess of love. She wasn't the bitchy, love-obsessed goddess everyone thought she was (she was a little bit, but not all the time).They enjoyed talking too each other or just walking between flowers and admiring them.

As time went by, more and more creatures and monsters were created and born into the world. It was hard to keep track with everything. All these new creatures and monsters were very interesting, but the most interesting creatures for Diona, were humans. What fascinated her, was how fragile they were and how easily they could die. She would always watch and observe them. 

These humans were very weak and depended on the gods and goddesses' powers, so they prayed too them. For rain, or for their crops to grow or for true love. They had to burn sacrifices and pray to the gods to get these things.

Diona didn't want any of the humans' sacrifices. She gave these humans power in return for nothing. She didn't see what the point in these sacrifices was.

Everything in Diona's life was perfect. It was a dream come true. That all changed when the Giants captured her and dragged her deep into the earth. There, they locked her in a coffin and put some very strong spells on it to keep it closed and hidden.

This was all the doing of Gaia. She planned that if Diona was not there, she could easily defeat the Olympians with her Giant children. But she was wrong. Even when Diona wasn't there she was still with the Olympians, giving them enough strength to defeat the Giants.

After their defeat, the Olympians started looking for Diona, but could not find her. They searched long and hard. Still no Diona. Centuries past and later she was forgotten. She was still there, waiting. Waiting for the day she could finally be free again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now she finally can have some peace and quiet. If you have any questions, please ask. I'll happily answer them!


	5. The Day of the Championship

PRESENT TIME

The day finally arrived. The day of the Championship! Everyone at Camp Half-Blood was really excited for this day. It was the first time ever that Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and The Hunters of Artemis were competing in a championship. There were a lot of different categories, like archery or sword fighting. But the event that everyone was looking the most forward to, was the Free for All. Here you can use any weapon, as well as your godly powers, against your opponent. Unfortunately, there were certain limits. For example, you can't kill your opponent. The Romans were not very fond of this rule.

Apollo, the new Camp Half-Blood Director (he took over from Dionysus after he finished his quest to save the oracles, plus none of the gods or goddesses really wanted him or his annoying haikus back on Olympus), was the commentator of the event. His sister, Artemis, (much to her delight) was also there to support her hunters.

Joining them were Hazel Leveque and Frank Zhang. They weren't competing because they were the praetors. Chiron was helping in the infirmary with the rest of the Apollo cabin that wasn't competing. Even before the competition started, there were patients at the infirmary, including an unconscious son of Hades.

Sitting next to the unconscious son of Hades, were Will Solace and Jason Grace.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the competition?" Will asked.

"I'm already ready. I just want to make sure this one doesn't get into more trouble," responded Jason.

"He'll be fine. Trust me. I saved his ass from worst things than just a simple pass out," Jason gave a little chuckle at that last sentence.

"Yeah, he's a tough cookie"

"I'm not a cookie..." mumbled Nico.

"Look who's finally awake," chuckled Will.

"We thought you were going to miss the Championship and you know, me beating everyone," Jason bragged.

"In your dreams Sparky. I wouldn't miss seeing your ass beaten for the world," responded Nico while sitting up in the infirmary bed. Jason only pouted. Will got an extra pillow on the bed next to them to make Nico a little bit more comfortable.

"Thanks," Nico thanked Will with a small smile.

"Well! I gotta go," said Jason after seeing what time it was, "The competition and all. Glad you're fine Nico. Bye!"

"Good luck!" shouted Will to Jason as he exited the infirmary.

"So, Deathbreath, how did you passed out this time?" asked Will with his eyebrow raised.

Ah, schist! Nico really didn't want to answer that.

"I'm waiting. Jason didn't want to tell me for some reason."

'Damn that Jason!' thought Nico. He was unsure if he was pissed or grateful to Jason. Grateful because he didn't tell Will or pissed because now Nico was left with telling Will how he ignored his significant annoyance's direct orders not to use his Underworldly magic until Will said he could and how he passed out. Again... oops...

It wasn't his fault! Kinda. The Stoll brothers were asking for it! If they didn't want to be chased around camp by armed skeletons, they shouldn't have broken into his cabin. (Nico still doesn't know how they did it). Then turned all of his black T-shirts into something that looked like a Unicorn barfed all over it! Yeah, they were so asking for it.

"Well, you see, Will, who I love so, so much, um, the Stoll brothers did something really stupid and I just had to show them the consequence of their stupidity," Nico finally explained slowly.

"Hm, so what was this 'consequence'?" asked Will with his eyebrow raised.

"Um, well. I kinda chased them around camp with armed skeletons for five minutes and then I passed out" Nico spoke really fast.

Will just looked at him.

"What? They asked for it."

"Yeah, riiiight," Will just rolled his eyes.

"They did!" Nico was giving the biggest pout Will has ever seen. 'He looks so adorable! No, bad Will! Stop! Focus! Your boyfriend ignored your direct orders not to use his Underworldly magic. Again! He really needs to start worrying about his own health. You worry enough for the both of you for Nico's health' Will thought bitterly.

"Nico, you should really start taking this seriously. If you don't stop using your powers, you might die or turn into a shadow and fade away! I know this because it almost happened in the past! Do you want to turn into to shadow and fade away?! I don't think so!" yelled Will. He really sounded worried.

"You're right. I should be more careful," agreed Nico "I'm... sorry." He looked down at his lap.

"Thank you. Now, because you used your powers and passed out, you're not going to compete in the Championship," ordered Will. At this Nico looked up.

"Aw, come on Will! You can't do that!"

"As your doctor and boyfriend, I'm pretty sure I can," said Will.

"But I really wanted to kick Jason and Percy's butts!" wined Nico.

"Well, you can watch how they kick each other's butts."

"But Wiiiiiilllllll!" wined Nico even more.

"You really sound like an annoying brat now. You're not competing and that's final."

"Hmf! Fine..."

Nico knew Will was right. He usually is.

"Glad to see you're still alive," Reyna spoke as she walked over to where Will and Nico were.

"Haha. Very funny" grumbled Nico, not very amused.

"Someone seems happy," Reyna chuckled.

"He's just grumpy because he can't compete in the Championship," smirked Will.

"That'll do it," joked Reyna.

"I can compete! Will's being overprotective, as usual!" Nico exclaimed.

"I'm not being 'overprotective'. I'm being safe. I don't want you getting hurt. Imagine what'll happen if you pass out randomly while you're battling someone. You're going to get hurt! Then, I'll have to heal your ass, again," Will ranted irritability.

"How about, Nico comes with me and we can watch the Championship together," Reyna helpfully suggested.

"That sounds like a great plan. You can help keep Nico out of trouble," said Will amused.

"Hey!"

"Come on Nico. Let me save you from your cruel boyfriend," smirked Reyna.

"Yes, please!"

"Bye," Will quickly said as he gave Nico a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," responded Nico with a light blush.

With that said, Nico and Reyna made their way to the arena.

They arrived just in time because just as they found their seats, Apollo announced, "WELCOME DEMIGODS TO THE FIRST EVER CHAMPIONSHIP!!! First, we have archery!!! GOOD LUCK TOO ALL!!!"

And with that, the Championship started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the present time! Who will win the Championship?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that I thought would be a cool story. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you want and give kudos. Thank you! (Sorry for the short beginning)


End file.
